Moving on to the next chapter
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: Brennan has had enough of the Jeffersonian and decides to quit and move to France with her family. Meddling fate involved COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**This may be turned into a multi chapter (unsure) **

**Here's a little bit of the story I have in mind. I want it to be an angsty & happy story (Can it be both?) **

FYI: Please don't panic until you've reached the end!

The sun was glazing across the Jeffersonian Institution creating dark shadows across the fields the building guided. There Brennan stood observing the Jeffersonian for what she'd hope the last time. After years of being a Forensic Anthropologist for the medico-legal lab she had finally quit. As she walked along the gardens of the Museum with a smile she hurried towards the car awaiting for her.

"Have you got all of your belongings?" asked the driver as he looked at Brennan.

She smiled and looked back one last time. Had she made a mistake on quitting? Or she simply understood the job no longer gave her opportunities to grow. As the car started moving Brennan breathed out heavily as she mentally wished farewell to the institution. She was going to miss a lot of her co-works especially her team and best friends but moving away after so many years of liaising with the FBI would do her good, she was going to miss working with Booth but a person could only see so much before invoking the crime. As she looks at the driver he gives her a reassuring smile. She titled her head backwards and rested it on the head rest and closed her eyes "Yep everything will be fine!" she thought.

_Flashback...Two weeks ago_

"What do you mean you quit?" Cam exclaimed nearly falling off of her chair.

"I Don't want to be a Forensic Anthropologist any more!" Brennan said as she paced in front of Cam in her office. "Dr Brennan I don't think you're thinking this clearly!" Cam said as she rubbed her hand on her forehead.

"I have never been this sure Cam, you have Dr Greening here he's an excellent Anthropologist he can take my job!" Brennan smiled excited about her future, Cam frowned as she saw Brennan determination to quit "But why? What about Booth?" Cam asked.

"I've achieved all of my aims in life I just want to enjoy the rest of my life with the ones I love, now that both my father and brother are back in my life family has become important to me , besides Booth agreed with me!" Brennan explained.

"Very well consider this your two weeks notice" Cam said with a slight frustration on losing her best scientist "What are you planning to do? Asked the pathologist with interest.

Brennan smiled at Cam "I'm moving to France!" she stated "My dad, brother and his wife are moving there and I can write my novels there so there's nothing to stop me here...and Angela is happy for me and she's an artist visiting France is a luxury for Angela!" Brennan smiled.

Cam nodded in agreement and signed the form indicating her approval on Brennan's leave. She was sad Brennan was leaving because after eight years of working with Brennan she had gotten respect for the Doctor.

"What about Booth? What happens to Booth?" Cam asked as Brennan was leaving her office.

Brennan turned around and gazed at the pathologist "He will be just fine!" she grinned and walked away leaving Cam a little confused.

_Present day... _

As they arrived at the airport Brennan open her eyes to find the driver smiling at her. "Where here Temperance!" he said as he got out of the car to retrieve their luggages. Brennan felt a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders from the back seat and smile. "Hey buddy did'ya have a good sleep?" she asked as she shifted her body to look at the boy. He nodded and smiled as he opened the door to exit the vehicle. She followed his actions and got out of the car to help with the luggage.

"Are you going to miss being an anthropologist?" asked the masculine voice from behind her. "Yeah a little but I'm looking forward to my new future with my family!" she smiled. He nodded in understanding and gave his key to the man awaiting to take the car away. "Take good care of her !" he said pointing to the car. The man nodded and drove off.

"Ready?" he asked as he turned around to face Brennan and the tall blonde boy who had a grinned that matched Brennan's. They nodded and began to walk towards the entrance of the airport.

_Three months earlier..._

Brennan was sitting by her laptop working on her latest novel when her phone began to ring. She sighted loudly as she walked over to answer it.

"Brennan!" she answered.

"Sweetheart it's dad?"

"Hey dad! Why are you calling me at..." she squinted at the clock "...three in the morning!"

"You weren't asleep were you?" he asked.

"No I wasn't, what's wrong?"

"I umm have some news!" he said hesitating the call a little.

"What is it dad? You've not gone and killed anyone have you? Brennan laughed.

She heard his laghter and found it a little reassuring "Nah...I've got a job...teaching science...its a great opportunity but..."

"But what dad? That's great why could it possibility have a 'but'?"

"...it's in France" he said.

"What! Why? what about m...Russ? She asked

"He's coming with me his wife transferred her job to Paris! Come with us Tempey!" He said excitedly.

"I can't I have a job...what about Booth? She exclaimed.

"I'm sure he'll understand. Besides you've outgrown the place Temperance, it;s time for you to move on with the next chapter of your life!" He said "At least think about it sweetheart!"

Brennan nodded as she said "I will"

She could hear him smiling through the phone "By sweetheart I love you"

"Love you too dad!" she said as she ended the call.

_Present day..._

**Calling all passengers to the 180PR non-stop flight to Paris, please broad gate E10.**

"Come one Temps that's our flight" the boy squealed. Brennan smiled and moved to the allocated gate.

As they broad the plane the older man looked around his surroundings and grinned "I've never been in first class!" he said as he looked at his ticket to find his sitting number. She smiled and followed him and the excited blond boy "My classes will start next month!" he exclaimed and sat on the white chairs provided on the plane. "I believe you'll find those classes intellectually well taught I myself took the class for a semester!" she stated. "You never fail to amaze me, you know that right!" he smiled. She rolled her eyes and sat back as the plane began to move.

_Two months earlier..._

"Dad is that offer still available?" she smiled through the phone.

"YES! Very much so...does that mean you've agreed to move with us? He asked disbelieving his daughter.

"uh huh!" she smiled "I'll move!" she smiled.

"Sweetheart I can't tell you how happy I am...how did you decide?" he asked.

"Booth actually decided for me, he made a few logical points on why I should go...so it only made sense!" she stated in her matter-of-factly voice.

He chuckled on the other end. "Were moving in two months Tempey!" he said.

"okay dad bye...love you" she ended the call and started to pack her belongings in bubble wrap.

_Present day..._

"So are you going to miss working with Agent Booth?" the older man asked.

She smiled and nodded "Yeah maybe a little bit, I guess you'll never know! But I'll much rather have you!" She smiled as she moved her head closer to him capturing his lips.

"Good to know!" he grinned and deepened the kiss.

"Do you think he's going to miss working with Dr Temperance Brennan?" she asked.

"YES! The man jumped in front of a bullet for you he loved you!" he smiled.

She rolled her eyes at him "You're not playing with it" she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Brennan woke up to the sound of the pilots voice over the speaker.

"**Lady's and gentle man we are not passing international waters and should be arriving at Charles de Gaulle International Airport in approximately six hours." **

Brennan felt tears escaping from her eyes as she cleaned them away. Noticing this the young blonde man asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing sweetheart, I'm just missing the one I left behind" she smiled at the boy. He smiled back and held her hand as he gently squeezed it. She had watched him grow over the years and had grown quite close to the boy, she was proud off the young man that sat next to her. "Thanks Parker" She smiled.

_Lights fades...._

A/N 

Sooo tell me what you think should I continue or leave it to your imagination?

Let me know by reviewing :o) 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's the final next chapter for "Moving on to the next chapter" Some of you were confused with why Parker moved to France with Brennan. ***Evil Laugh and rubbing hands together***

Hopefully this will answer all of your questions :D

PS: This whole story is set in the future! 

Cameras...Lights... ACTION :D :D :D :D :D :D :D (Did I get that right? :s)

Two months earlier...

A mountain of papers were scattered around a wooden table hiding the face of the special agent from the naked eye of those passing through the offices of the FBI building. As Booth huffs and puffs out oxygen, his cell begins to ring disturbing his attention from the detailed form in front of him. "Where the hell is it!" he cursed as he searched his table for the phone. As he's about to give up on the search and just call the caller back he sees the phone and presses the green button answering the phone.

"Booth!" he answered in his casual tone.

"What took you so long!" he heard the familiar female voice and frowned "She only calls me with bad news" he thought.

"Sorry Rebecca it's a bit hectic in the office at the moment, as much as I love the field I hate the work that comes after it!" he said as he stretched his legs.

"Booth...it's about Parker!" she said. He could hear worry on her voice as he paced around his office.

"What about Parker...it's my weekend with him please don't take that away...he's a young man now Becka he can make his own mind" he said a little irritated with his ex.

"Well that's the problem Seeley he is making his own mind...my baby wants to move to Paris, he has a scholarship to a College in PARIS!" she cried.

Booth gasped as the news reached his ears. "What! That's great!" he smiled "My boy is a genius!" he grinned, however on hearing Rebecca's groan he straighten himself out as the seriousness hit him "Paris is on the other side of the planet, why couldn't they given him a scholarship to a near college?" he said.

"Apparently he has great talent and his art teacher said the Musashino Art University is the best for _Art_ History and Fine Arts...I'm happy but I can't let my boy move to France, he doesn't even speak French!" she excalimed."I need you to tell him he can't go!" she said.

"God damn it Rebecca, I can't do that, I can't shatter his dreams!" he said as he rubbed his hand on his forehead.

"Seeley our baby can't move to Paris on his own, I can't move there Drew just started his new job I can't...Seeley I can't..." she said, desperation was present in her voice as she pleaded with Booth, he breathed out loudly "I'll get back to you on that Rebecca!" he said as his eyes caught Brennan's as she walked towards his office.

"Okay Seel" she said, he nodded his head and ended the call.

As Brennan walked through his office door she could sense tension on the air and worry on his face, she mentally did a fictury dance for comprehending an emotion. She then smacked her head lightly with her hand to dimolish her thoughts, receiving a confused gare from her partner. "You okay Booth!" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder and gently caressed it. He smiled at her and placed a gentle kiss to her temple "Thanks Temperance you alwatys know how to make me feel better!" he smiled "it's just Parker, he got a scolarship to some fancy college..." "THAT'S GREAT!" Brennan interupted and on seeying his face "Not so great?" she squinted. "It's in Paris as in France!" his mouth closed as hr bit down on his lower lip hiding it from view. Brennan scratched the back of her neek as she looked away smiling "Funny how things work" she laughed. He watched his partner in confusion as she laughed. "My dad he...ummm got a job!" she said through her laughter. He shook his head at her in confusion "In Paris..." she laughed "at MAU...." she stopped laughing as she cleared her tears "and he asked me to go with him, to France...I said I would think about it but...Wow!" she laughed. Booth gave her an uneasy smiled "Where are you going with this Bones?" he asked.

"I think I want to go!" she said as she became serious again "I mean before I had no reason but now Parker is going and you...you can't possiblity let him travel and live there on his own...you have to come too!" she said in her matter-of-factly tone.

"awww Bones you want me to run to Paris with you!" he teased. She rolled her eyes "It's the only logical move!" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Bones, you love me, you want to kiss me, you want to marry me" he teased in a singing tone. She rolled her eyes at his immaturity and moved her body a little closer to his "I highly doubt that I want to marry you, I doubt that I love you and..." she moved her body closer to his and whispered on his ear "...and for the kissing part..."she whispered "...you wish!" she smiled into his ear and moved her head to face his as she smiled "NOW! Are you going to let Parker down or are you going to move to Paris with me to be there for Parker!" she asked. He moved his head closer to hers "Move with you!" she smiled only inches away from her lips. She could feel his breath caressing her lips as her body trembled under his gaze. "I-I-I meant...." her words fainted as his lips moved closer to hers, she moved her gaze from his eyes to his lips and she subconsciously licked her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to his awaiting lips. He smiled and then pulled away and planted his infamous charm smile "Told ya, you wanted to kiss me!" he said as he walked around her still grinning. She was still glued to the spot she was in as she bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut. After a few moments of silence she spun around and raised her eyebrows "So...are you moving with Parker?" she asked going straight to the point. He cleared his throat and smiled "Someone is going to thank a certain Doctor Bones" Booth smiled as he fished for his phone from his pocket. Brennan looked at her partner with confusion as she observed his actions. "Hi Rebecca...yeah...yeah I have, I'll be moving there with him..." she saw him looking at her and blushed a little, whatever Rebecca had said made him uncomfortable as he laughed nervously "...yeah she's moving too...Naaaooo! Her family are moving to Paris" he said as he smiled at her, she could feel her heart beating a little faster than usual as his warm eyes poured into hers. She had an unfamilier feeling on her heart, but dismissed it.

_Later that day...._

Brennan was pacing in her bedroom as she waited for her fathers voice to fill the speakers of the phone. "Hello..." she heard. She smiled and answered her father "Hi dad!" she said, She stopped pacing and sat down on the corner of her bed.

"Hey Temperance, I take it you thought about my proposal.... it's okay I'll come home for christmas and whatever you need..."

"Dad! I'mgoingwithyou!" she said, her words came out in fast whispers that he had berally understood it.

"THAT'S GREAT TEMP!" he exclaimed. She smiled at her fathers happiness, excitment was overfilling her stomach as it started somersaulting at the mention of Booth's name "What about Agent Booth?" he asked.

"His son is moving to Paris, he had a scolarship!" she said. Max laughed through the phone "Wow!! Honey I know you don't believe in ment-to-be's but you and Agent Booth are ment to be! No questions asked!" he said. "DAD!" she exclaimed "Booth and I are just partners!" she said lowering her voice when she remembered Booth was merely two yards away from her.

"Yeah, Yeah! Honey if you and Agent Booth are 'Just' partners than how come your answer to your move came so fast, I mean i never actually expected you to say yes!" he said, she could almost hear him smiling through the phone and she rolled her eyes. "Dad I gotta go!" she said. "Okay sweetheart, love you!" he said.

"Love you too Dad!" she ended the call. As the room fild with silence her thoughts kicked in,

_What if he's right? Booth and I have known each other for nearly ten years now, and he's the first person I call when I'm sad, he's the first person I call when I'm happy, when he is sad, I'm sad....but __that's just being a good friend! Right? I mean when Angela is sad I feel sad for her! Yeah I'm merely being a good friend. Good friends can move to another country together. Good friends can enjoy late night calls together, they can ever call each other just to hear their voices before drifting off to sleep!. But can good friend's get jealous when the other is in a happy relationship? _Shethought. As she looked down she noticed she was holding Jasper close to her heart and immediatly let go of the pig like it was a boilding hot stone. "I don't know why I did that!" she thought. Her eyes widened when she heared Booth's call "BONES?".

_Present day...._

"Temps why are you smiling?" Parker asked. She turned her gaze from the window and looked at him. "I was just remembering some things!" she smiled. He nodded in response and closed his eyes. "Temps? How long till we land?" he asked, his eyes were still closed.

"Approximatly one hour and forty minutes!" she said as she looked at her watch. "Okay!" he yared. "Temps? How did Dad and you get togehter?" he asked.

"I remember it was a sunny afternoon and I couldn't wait to get home to start packing" she smiled "I remember my phone ringing, it was your dad!"......

_Two weeks earlier...._

"Hey Booth, are you still come around my apartment to help me?" she asked.

"Yes! Of course Bones!" he said. She smiled. She nodded to the scientist as she dismissed herself from the platform. As she reached her office she retrived her coat and began to make her way to the exist..."Bye Angela!" she shouted, "Bye sweetie!" she heared.

"In fact I'm at your right now!" he said.

"Already?" she raised an eyebrow. "I'm leaving now I'll be there in ten minutes" she said and ended the call. 

_Ten minutes later..._

"Bones what took you so long?" he asked. As she stepped out of her car.

"I was ten minutes like I said I would be!" she said. She grabbed some cardboard boxes from the back seat and began to walk towards her apartment. "Why didn't you just walk in Booth? You have a key!" she smiled. "It felt a littel weird to be in your apartment without you" he smiled coyly. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

As they stepped insdie Booth looked around her apartment and whistled, "Most of the things are already packed!" she said as she placed the boxes on the floor. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them "So...where shall we start?" he asked. "My bedroom?" she said blushing a little. At the mention of her room he soundly swallowed his saliva and reached for a box. "Come on Bones!" he said as he looked at her reddened face. She nodded in compliance and walked to her bedroom.

As he walked in he took in her room with a breath and smiled. Unlike the rest of her sophisticated apartment, her room was feminine. A large bed occupied most of the room, on the far left of the bed stood a Victorian styled bedside table with an alarm clock and a vase of flower ontop. As he stepped in further he noticed Jasper on the floor and frowned a little, he bent down to retrieve the pig and looked at it. "So that's where it went!" she said. He felt her breath on the back of his neck and noticed this and smiled. She moved her head closer to his and whispered on his ear. "Where shall we start Seeley?" she said seductively. He closed his eyes and took a step back pressing against her. She also took a step back and was immediately greeted with the back of the door, With no other place to move Brennan took a deep breath and smiled as he took another step backwards. When his body made contact with hers, he took in a deep breath of his own. However what came next shocked his body as he forgot how to breath out. Brennan lips were on his neck making their way to his shoulders, her hands were also doing something of their own has she toughed them underneath his shirt caressing his skin. He let out a throaty groan enjoying her eyes then widened as reality broke his pleasures and top a step forward. She frowned. "Why did you do that?" she said child like. He rubbed the back of his neck "Because Bones! Your Bones!" he stated. Her eyebrows shoot down into a frown of their own "Why? Is that a problem? Am I not attractive enought?" she said irritated with Booth refusal. "What! NO!, you are gorgeous!" he said. "Then why don't you want me?" she said. "Oh I want you Bones! Trust me..." She interrupted him "...I trust you Booth, but where's the relevance of trust in wanting me?" she said . He laughed and moved his body closer to hers. She bit her lip . He pressed his body against hers until there was nothing else to do but for their lips to meet. "Bones! I'm goingto kiss you!" he whispered. Her eyes played tennis as it danced from his eyes to his lips, lingering on the lips the longest. Her lips parted as she nodded. Before she could concur up any logical reason to why he should kiss her, his head lowered down to hers, his lips gently brushing against hers. Her arms curled around his neck as she pleased her lips to his touch deepening the moment. When their lugs screamed for air they reluctantly broke apart to take the much needed air before reuniting their lips. "See this is why i stepped away" he said. His voice was a little husky, their foreheads rested together "How can I pack when the only thing on my mind is to hold you!" he smiled. She smiled back. "Show me how much you want me and I promise when it's over we can pack without interruptions!" she said ask she raised her eyebrows playfully. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body towards his. The impact of her body crashing to his made them both fall back, hitting the bed. They both began to laugh "Show me the difference Seeley!" she smiled and captured his lips...

_Present day..._

When Brennan finshed telling Parker the story she turned her head around to face the young man and smiled. There he was, the blonde little kid she grew to love over the years fast asleep. However he was no longer a boy but a fine young man pursuing his path. She gave him a "Were you even listing look" and smiled.

"I was listing!" came the reply of the older man. She smiled lovingly and lowered her lips to his. "That was one of the best nights of my life!" she said when they broke apart. He nodded and took her hand in his and held it.

**"Lady and gentleman this is the pilot speaking. Thank you for flying with us, we hope you had a calming fly and welcome to Paris!" **

They Both smiled and began to walk towards the exit door, hand in hand. As the fresh French air filled their lugs they both breathed out with relief and began to laugh hysterically. "What are you laughing about?" asked Parker confused with his dad and his girlfriend's laughter. "No more crime!" they exclaimed happily, still holding hands.

Leaving the irony of it all behind. They had met at a crime scene, they had bickered at the crime scene, they had laughed, cried and exachanged moments but their love had come to them in the most strangest places, or a least it was for them. Their love was revealed at home!

"You two are weird!" Parker said as he walked faster in front of them. They smiled at each other before their lips meet, when they parted they smiled. "I Love you Temperance Brennan !" he said.

"I Love you Seeley Booth!" she grinned. They had began their partnership with reluctance, it then grew into a baerable partnership. To then respect...Trust...Friendship and then love.

Their smiled lingered on their faces as they began their life together, leaving the life of criime solvered behind!

**It's over (Noooooooooooooo) I really liked writing this story! **Sobs** I know what can make ****me feel better! (It's having Booth by my side tehe) But since I can't have that, you could make me the happiest girl and review the story!! :o) Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease **

**oh oh oh and I might do an M rated fic what Brennan an d Booth did before packing her belongings (Not sure though)**

**and if you ask me nicely i may even do a squeal to this showing their new life in France! **


End file.
